hell_huntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, also known as Satan or The Devil, is a fallen angel and King of Hell, who was cast out of heaven by his father god, for leading angels against god and mankind. He in revenge created demons and the corruption of man, and became the king of hell and evil. He mentioned to be God's most terrifying creation. Powers and Abilities Nigh-omnipotence - Lucifer is one of the most powerful and feared beings in the universe. As such he wields unimaginable power, allowing him to do the impossible, create virtually anything out of thin air and becmee nearly unbeatable. [[Superhuman strength|'Superhuman strength']]' '- Lucifer endows his vessel with amazing physical strength. He can easily overpower and kill almost anything from top-level demons to lesser angels, monsters, ghosts and humans with his might. [[Superhuman senses|'Superhuman senses']]' '- Lucifer can see, hear and smell things that are imperceptible to humans. [[Superhuman stamina|'Superhuman stamina']]' '- Lucifer's stamina in incalculable and, even when in a vessel, does not need to breathe, eat, sleep or drink to maintain strength, as he is self-sufficient. Telekinesis - 'Lucifer can move things with his mind. He can obilerate others with a thought, cause a man'a brain to explode with a simple snap of his fingers and demolish an entire building by clenching his fists. 'Telepathy - 'Lucifer can read the minds of humans. 'Teleportation - 'Lucifer can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in a blink of an eye. 'Mind control - '''Lucifer is able to manipulate and alter the minds others. He showed this ability on John Turner. '''Soul corruption - Lucifer can corrupt the souls of others, to the point of their morality being so twisted that they become evil. He did this with John Turner. Illusion manipulation '- Lucifer can cast powerful illusions. On one occasion he tricked John into killing him, by creating a duplicate of himself, while Lucifer himself killed John right behind him. 'Dream manipulation - 'Lucifer can manipulate the dreams of others, with great power. He created a tormenting nightmare for John. '''Weather manipulation '- Lucifer has great control over the weather. Upon arriving on earth, his presence created a tornado and severe gusts of wind. 'Pyrokinesis - '''Lucifer can create and manipulate fire. As such, he caused the engine of a moving car to catch fire merely by thought, and blasted large amounts of fire from his palms of many occasions. [[Fatal touch|'Fatal touch]] - Lucifer can destroy most beings with a simple touch. Resurrection - Lucifer can raise the dead simply by thought. He did this on John Turner, both bringing him back to life and cleansing his soul, making him good once again. Immortality - Lucifer has an indefinitely long lifespan. His vessel doesn't weaken or age over time. He is not affected by diseases or toxins, and he does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain his vessel. Invulnerability - Lucifer is next to indestructible and cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Invisibility - Lucifer can make himself invisible to humans, and even other beings. Healing factor - 'If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. 'Precognition - Lucifer can see into the future, but the entire picture. Soul reading - Lucifer can read and determine the souls of others. He detected that John's soul was pure, but also slightly damaged because of his past traumatic experiences in his life. Angelic possession - Lucifer requires a human body to interact on earth. Weaknesses Heaven's blade - '''As an angel, Lucifer can be killed by Heaven's blade. '''Angelic spell - As an angel, Lucifer can be trapped by the angelic spell. Older beings - As an angel, Lucifer can be killed by Death and God. Though it is unclear if he can actually be killed by Alphas, despite being older than he is.Category:Characters